1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for harvesting fruit, and more particularly to a system and method for harvesting clusters of grapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional systems and methods for harvesting, handling, and packing grape clusters, a picker approaches a grape vine, grabs a grape cluster (or bunch) either by its stem or by the grape berries themselves, cuts the stem to separate the cluster from the vine, and places the cluster in a container for subsequent transfer to a sorting or packing station. Where a conventional grape-harvesting vehicle is being used, the grape cluster is mechanically separated from the vine, placed on a conveyor belt, conveyed to a vehicle, and then hauled to a processing station. At the packing station, which typically is located at a remote location, a packer picks up the grape clusters, sorts them by grape berry quality and type (a typical sort may include separating the grape clusters into wine/juice grade grapes, jelly/jam/marmalade grade grapes, and table grade grapes), partially wraps each sorted grape cluster in paper, plastic, or other material and lays the grape cluster into a box, one cluster next to another until the box is filled and is prepared to be closed up. Full boxes are stacked on a pallet, and the full pallet is wrapped, banded, and shipped.
During the above-described conventional procedure, the grape berries in the clusters are handled frequently, and/or laid on a conveyor in contact with a conveyor belt. This frequent contact with the grape berries results in bruises and minor damage to some of the grape berries. For wine/juice grade grapes, or jelly/jam/marmalade grade grapes, such occasional minor berry damage is relatively inconsequential since the berries will be subsequently rendered. For table grade grapes, however, this damage creates a problem. Consumers of table grapes tend to be reluctant to buy or consume bruised or damaged grapes, and a cluster with numerous bruised or damaged grapes may be unsellable and go to waste, representing a financial loss to the grape grower and to the seller.
Past attempts to harvest table grapes, while avoiding damage to the grape berries, however, have proven to be slow, inefficient, and not cost-effective.
It is desirable to have a system and method for harvesting grapes, particularly table grade grapes, which can harvest the grapes quickly and efficiently, without touching the grape berries, or with only minimal physical contact with the grape berries, in order to minimize or prevent damage thereto.